


My Darling, My Dear

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir has been holding in his need to propose to Ladybug for too long and finally takes the step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amiraculousladybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiraculousladybug/gifts).



He was going to do it. Chat Noir was going to propose. He had known for a long time now that Marinette was Ladybug, and after they had revealed their identities, he had found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with her every day. Adrien had continued modeling for his father for about a year or two after graduating high school, but had switched to modeling for Marinette’s line of clothing after she had finished design school, which had eventually led to a blossoming relationship between the two.

Chat chuckled to himself a little, covering his mouth with his had to stifle his laugh. Her expression when Adrien Agreste, of all people, had shown up in the studio had been a source of constant amusement and teasing from him since then. She had, for some reason, not been informed that he was going to be her new model.

Seeing her again had been a welcome surprise, due to the fact that he hadn’t seen much of anyone from classes after they finished school, save for Nino, who still visited Adrien regularly at his high-class penthouse. It was lonely, quite often, even though he had Plagg with him. The kwami could only offer so much company, and he had found himself starved for some sort of contact during the day.

It was only after a few moments that Chat realized he had been zoning out, and that Ladybug would be irritated with him if he kept her waiting for patrol any longer than he already had been. Stretching, he bounded off over the rooftops to find her in what had become their normal meeting spot.

She was standing in the light of the Eiffel Tower, gazing up at it, tapping her toes in a notable display of impatience. The breath left his lungs in a quick exhale as Chat was struck by just how beautiful she was, with the raven tint of her hair accented by the soft yellow lights. He couldn’t let any more time slip by now—he just _had_ to make her his. Despite the slight bout of fear that he felt, Chat acknowledged that after it was done, it would be well worth it.

Dropping down from the rooftop closest to the tower, Chat Noir took Ladybug’s hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it just as he always had. She simply stared at him with a steely expression, and his ears drooped. “I’m sorry I’m late, my lady. I just got sidetracked, that’s all.” He relaxed when her face softened, and her normal grin found its way onto her features.

“You’re not normally late like this, kitten. What’s up?” she asked, swinging her yo-yo around in wide circles. “Something on your mind?” As she raised an eyebrow in that sassy manner of hers, Chat felt his throat go dry. How could one person have so much of an effect on him? When had she become so important to him? When had he fallen so in love with her that it scared him?

He couldn’t even answer that question for himself.

Despite his normally strong front, Chat began stuttering as he stepped forward towards Ladybug. His tall, leather-clad form was illuminated by the glow of the Eiffel Tower, like it was a warm flame beating on him, encouraging him to step forward and do what he had wanted to do for so long. His much larger hand covered hers, and she glanced at him in confusion, her thin eyebrows drawing together. “Chat…is everything all right?”

Her voice wavered, indicating how afraid she was of him saying something bad, and he gave Ladybug’s hand an encouraging squeeze. “I’m just trying to figure out how I should say this, that’s all, my lady.” He leaned forward and pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead. “Nothing’s wrong.” Thankfully, the box containing the ring was still in his pocket where he had left it, and his free hand went to grab it. Before she could react, he dropped to one knee, his face flushing beneath his mask.

“My lady,” he started, his stare sending shivers down her spine. The expression was filled with so much devotion and love that she didn’t know how to respond. “You have completely changed my life, both as Chat Noir, and in my civilian identity. You’ve been there for me through everything, dealt with my outlandish puns, and you didn’t shun me once you found out who I was behind the mask.” His confession was straightforward, just as he was when he was Adrien. Ladybug blushed deep red.

“What are you getting at now?” she asked, still confused. Chat smirked at her, still speaking despite her question.

“I’m not done, my lady. You’re my sunshine on the darkest of days, and your smile brightens the room when you enter it. I’m so glad you have eyes only for me, and I have eyes only for you in return. The day I read your Valentine, I had never expected the sender to be someone who was in such close proximity to me. I hadn’t expected everything that had been in such a complex knot to actually be so simple. But I suppose fate has its good moments.” He held out the ring then, and saw her cover her mouth with her hands.

There was nobody in the vicinity of the Eiffel Tower due to the fact that it was incredibly late in the evening, perhaps around midnight or one o’clock. Chat Noir glanced around making sure that nobody would see him de-transform except for Ladybug. He let the transformation go, becoming Adrien again. Plagg rocketed out of the Miraculous before he took up residence floating just above Adrien’s head. Ladybug let her transformation go as well, and Tikki floated behind her in turn.

“Marinette, my lady, I love you more than words can even describe. I’ve called you that time and time again, but I want to make you my lady for as long as we both live. Will you marry me?” Adrien asked, holding out the opened ring box to her. His expression was incredibly vulnerable, his voice quiet as if he feared she was going to say no or laugh at him. The ring was ornate, delicate, with a ruby in the middle of a small circle of emeralds. Adrien had purposely chosen it, had it customized for her with colors that reminded him of their superhero partnership, the red and green sparkling in the low light of the Eiffel Tower nearby.

Engraved in the band of the ring were the words “ _Un amour chassé-croise_ ,” translating roughly to “A mixed up love,” which was indeed what they had, though now things had worked out so much better. The detail was small, and Marinette probably wouldn’t notice it right away, but Adrien was proud of the ring. It most definitely applied to the two of them, he thought to himself with a bemused smile.

She was still standing there with a surprised expression on her face, her blue eyes wet with unshed tears. “Y-yes, I’ll marry you. God, yes. I’ve been waiting forever for this.” Adrien’s expression brightened, and Marinette gasped in shock as Adrien lifted her up by the waist, spinning her around.

His lips brushed over hers gently at first when he set her down, though after a few moments, Marinette deepened the kiss, parting her lips as her fingers clenched tightly at his shirt. Her need to be close to him was overwhelming, especially after that heart-wrenching proposal. There was nothing more that she loved in the world this much than Adrien Agreste. Her kitty had been so starved for affection; it was obvious in the desperation of his kisses. She wanted to be there for him, wanted to stand by his side throughout the storms of life. He had done that much for her as Chat Noir for so long, so it was time for her to return the favor.

Marinette closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the feeling of his mouth moving against hers. He was warm, so warm, burning hot—just like she was. She felt the sudden urge to protect him rise up within her, and she deepened the kiss, hoping to convey the extent of her love through the gesture. Adrien murmured her name as he undid the ponytail holders holding her hair in place before he entangled his hands in the dark locks. “I love you so much, Marinette. So much more than words can say,” he whispered against her lips, and she quickly shut him up with a deeper kiss.

Never had she been so happy.

xxx

The wedding had been perfect for both Marinette and Adrien. Everything had gone according to how the two had planned it. Alya had been Marinette’s maid of honor, and Nino had been Adrien’s best man. The only thing that had not went in their favor was Adrien’s invitation to his father. Gabriel had been just as absent as ever and had not attended. The pain had been raw in Adrien’s green eyes, but when Marinette asked him if he was alright, he had simply brushed it off with a smile and resumed dancing with her.

Now, however, Marinette had different news for Adrien. He was currently on his way home from work, and she had been practically vibrating with excitement for a few hours now. She wanted to give him the news on patrol, not the exact moment he walked in through the door. Tikki fluttered around her in a zigzag, squealing.

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant, Marinette! This is great news!” the kwami exclaimed, nuzzling her cheek. “Adrien is going to be so happy!” Plagg was with Adrien as always, so currently the only ones who knew of Marinette’s condition were Marinette herself, and Tikki. “You might want to let Adrien know that you’re going ahead of him on patrol and tell him to meet you someplace. That way you can draw out the suspense.”

Marinette laughed a little, and her hand went to her stomach instinctively, caressing the area that would soon swell with the visible indicator of another life growing within her. She sent a text message to Adrien indicating that she was going to be transformed and in front of the Eiffel Tower waiting for him so they could start patrol. Tikki looked like she was going to explode from the anticipation, and Marinette patted her gently on the head. “Hey, Tikki, calm down!” she giggled, before turning into Ladybug and heading off to the area she had told her husband she would be waiting by.

Chat Noir eventually reached the Eiffel Tower, breathless, and needed a moment to recover himself. “I’m sorry I’m late, my lady.” She simply shook her head and smiled that wonderful smile at him, and everything was better.

“I have news, kitty,” she exclaimed, stepping forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He was so much taller than she was, and at times it bothered her being so short. “It’s really big news, so you have to promise you won’t freak out.” His blond eyebrows drew together in confusion, and Ladybug laughed before smothering it, not wanting him to think she was making fun of him.

Her hand went back to her stomach for the second time that day, and he glanced down at it before his stare darted back to her face. “I’m pregnant. We’re having a little catbug,” Ladybug said with a coy grin, and was then shocked when Chat burst into tears. He tried his best to wipe them away, but to no avail, they kept falling.

“We’re…having a baby? Us? I’m…a father?” he blubbered, incredulous, as if he could barely believe it. When she nodded in confirmation, his incoherent noises increased in quantity and volume, before she pulled him into her embrace, sighing good naturedly. “I just…can’t believe it…a baby…”

Chat buried his face into her neck and squeezed her tightly. She was such a gift, a precious gem from heaven itself, and she would never realize just how much she meant to him. Here she was supporting him every day, keeping him from falling into despair over his familial situation, and now she had granted him the opportunity to prove that he could be a good father, and give his child the paternal guidance that he had never had growing up. _I’m not going to screw this up. I’m going to be there for this baby no matter what._

Ladybug sighed again but closed her eyes and held onto Chat Noir, letting him gush over how he was going to take care of their child, what he was going to do with them when they got older, and how he was going to be the best father ever. He was so happy in that one moment that she almost didn’t want to go on patrol; instead, she wanted to sit there with him in the light of the tower where he had proposed marriage to her and discuss the life they were going to be starting soon.

It was a scary thought, but one she was excited for. After all, she saved Paris every day with him—how much trouble could one baby be?


End file.
